


Apprendre de ses erreurs

by malurette



Category: Escalier C - Elvire Murail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Possessiveness, friends - Freeform, i hope i can write a bit more for this one day, quarrelling
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: une paire de mini fics sur les habitants de l'Escalier C, qui s'aiment malgré leurs difficultés ;1ère vignette : Une engueulade entre Virgil et Béatrix.2ème : La possessivité de Forster envers Bruce.





	1. Béatrix/Virgil - Des erreurs commises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le couple que nous formons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481940) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil et Béatrix s’engueulent, Forster et les autres comptent les points. Jusqu’au jour où l’engueulade va peut-être trop loin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Apprendre de ses erreurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Escalier C.  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Virgil Sparks x Béatrix Holt, (Forster)  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Kowalski plaque aussitôt une nageoire sur les yeux de Private. »  
>  d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Avertissement :** évoque peut-être une infidélité  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Va te faire foutre, connard ! et par qui tu voudras !

Béatrix vocifère. Pour une fois, Virgil ne répond pas à ses insultes. Les voisins de l’escalier C épient la scène, plus inquiets qu’amusés. Ça n’est plus du spectacle, c’est une véritable dispute.  
Virgil prend la fuite.

Quand Béatrix est calmée, il revient, l’oreille basse.

Forster surprend les mots qu’il a pour tenter de l’amadouer :  
\- Par toi. Je ne veux que toi. Et je te détaillerai bien de quelle manière, mais je crains pour ta réputation si on nous entend…  
Un instant sans voix, Béatrix éclate de rire et lui ouvre.


	2. Forster, Bruce, Coleen - De grands enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La façon dont Forster traite Bruce puis Coleen... et lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De grands enfants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Escalier C  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Forster Tuncurry, Bruce Conway, Coleen Shepherd  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Elvire Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Cela le rend triste. »  
> d’après OiseauVermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Triste comme un enfant à qui on a pris son jouet préféré, Forster boude avec ostentation. Que Bruce fasse des bêtises, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l’autre. Bruce est un grand enfant, après tout. Mais que le reste de l’escalier y apporte sa bénédiction, ça, c’est à n’y rien comprendre.

Ils sont tous fous et il est le seul à avoir une once de bon sens ici. Puisqu’il ne peut pas les raisonner, il se drape dans da dignité vexée pour bien montrer sa désapprobation. Personne ne le déridera, même pas Coleen ! un autre enfant, celui-là, justement…


End file.
